The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name `Eckadonis`.
The new variety is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the commerical Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar `Red Sails`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,980. The new Poinsettia was selected by the Inventor in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif., in 1996. The objective of the Inventor's Poinsettia development program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having interesting bract and leaf display, desirable bract and foliage color and form, strong and freely branching stems and good post-production longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Popinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.